The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles are equipped with airbag assemblies including an inflatable airbag cushion for supplemental occupant restraint. Known airbag assemblies can be located, for example, in a steering wheel hub, within an instrument panel recess, within a seat, within interior trims, and within door panels to protect occupants during an impact event.
Known airbag assemblies can include an inflatable airbag cushion and an inflator device in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion. In a driver-side airbag assembly, a base plate can support the inflator device at the interior of the steering wheel opposing the driver. A mouth of the airbag cushion is disposed relative to the inflator device with a perimeter portion of the mouth being held between the base plate and a retainer to secure the uninflated airbag cushion relative to the inflator device. When the airbag assembly is located elsewhere in the vehicle, the inflator device can be held within a trough-like housing with the airbag cushion secured along the walls of the housing. In each location, the inflator device can inject pressurized inflation gas into the cushion upon activation. It is known that design parameters of an airbag system include a physical shape and size of a deploying airbag cushion, including a depth of the deployed airbag cushion. It is known to use a tether to control depth, shape and size of the deployed airbag.